


Hiatus

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [187]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Snow in April
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hiatus: noun: hīˈād əs: a pause or gap in a sequence, series, or process</p><p>mid 16th century (originally denoting a physical gap or opening): from Latin, literally ‘gaping,’ from hiare ‘gape.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiatus

**Author's Note:**

> Snowing here in NY State without a hiatus...thought it was an appropriate day for this word, as the cast begins Season 4 today.

"Seriously, John?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Ten straight of hours of snow in April, without a hiatus?"

"So it would seem...maybe when it's over, we can have a snowball fight?" He went back to reading his paper.

"Snowball fight?"

"You never had a snowball fight before?"

Sherlock shook his head, "Mycroft was always above that sort of thing, he hated any form of exercise, and purposely going out in cold, wet weather just to get colder and wetter...seemed illogical to him."

"I bet Mrs. Hudson will make us some hot cocoa and biscuits after..."

"With those little marshmallows?"

"Uh huh..."

Sherlock stood at the window and tapped his foot impatiently.

John sighed and put his paper down, "I'll go see what she has, why don't you start a fire, yeah?"

Sherlock nodded and set to work.

When John came back into the flat, a roaring fire was warming the room, and Sherlock was playing his violin and singing:

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..."

John put the tray on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist, and kissed his neck. "Let's drink our cocoa, and then I think I can come up with a better idea how we can spend the afternoon..."


End file.
